There is a cooling device including a heat pipe; a heat receiving block mounted on one portion of the heat pipe; and a radiating fin mounted on the other portion of the heat pipe.
Also, a structure is known in which a heat pipe is inserted in a thermal conductive member insertion groove located in a fin, and the heat pipe is pressed into the insertion groove of the fin by a spring member.
Furthermore, a structure is known in which a flange is formed in the upper and lower surfaces of a rectangular-shaped opening of the heat sink, and the heat pipe is inserted in the opening and vertically pressed and fixed.
A structure may be adopted in which the heat of a plurality of electronic components on a substrate is received by respective heat receiving members corresponding to the electronic components, and the heat is transferred from a plurality of heat pipes to the common heat sink and dissipated.
Also, the heights of the upper surfaces of the electronic components from the substrate may vary among the electronic components. In this case, when the heat pipes are fixed at a certain height relative to the heat sink, a large gap occurs between a certain pair of an electronic component and a heat receiving member. For instance, even with a structure in which a heat transfer sheet is interposed between the electronic components and the heat receiving members, heat resistance over a route from an electronic component to a heat receiving member is increased at a location where the heat transfer sheet is relatively thick.
The followings are reference documents.                [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-124413,        [Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-299536, and        [Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-186366.        